BitterSweet Lullaby
by Freak of Nature1
Summary: Someone holds me safe and warm/Horses prance through a silver storm/ Figures dancing gracefully/Across my memory... Chapter2... R+R My first Signs fic! Help def wanted!
1. Mornin' SuperMan!

Bitter/Sweet Lullaby  
  
As this is fan fic, I own not a bloody thing! Nice directors/writers/crew own Signs, Katherine claims to own herself, as does Merrill (drat!) I must own SOMETHING! *slinks into review box* Enjoy  
  
The streets were deserted; the once busy town of Buckland was now a ghost town. Bo Hess peered innocently out the dusty windows of the car, the chaos was terrible, and families had long since locked themselves inside their houses to fight the creatures or are mourning their dead.  
  
"Daddy, where is everybody?" Bo asked quietly from the back of the car, her brother Morgan was sleeping beside her and her Uncle Merrill was staring into a coffee cup like it held the secrets of the universe. Only Graham Hess was acting remotely intelligent  
  
"I don't know Bo" he smiled at his daughter "I'm sure we'll see them soon"  
  
"See who?" Merrill asked his brother  
  
"No-one Merrill" Graham looked at his brother, pale and shaking. Merrill nodded  
  
Their journey passed without great event, the silence in the car was deafening. Merrill returned to studying his now empty cup of coffee, Graham focused on driving, Morgan slept soundly and Bo hummed herself a tune  
  
"Oh what's going on over there?" Merrill's voice cut through the silence.  
  
He pointed to the old house similar to their own without a crop circle. Everything that was meant to be inside the house like chairs and tables were scattered outside in a mad rush. The house itself looked completely normal apart from the fact it was on fire.  
  
"Shit! It's Katherine Wallace's place!" Merrill signalled for Graham to stop the car  
  
"Bo stay here, if Morgan wakes up tell him to do the same" Graham said to Bo who nodded  
  
Graham and Merrill sprinted over to the house, Katherine Wallace was Merrill's best friend during his school years, her mousy brown hair and pale complexion was no match for her intelligence and her kindness. After his fiancé Lauren had left him, he spent the whole night at Katherine's house just crying on her shoulder. He's never forgotten her and promised to help when she was in trouble.  
  
"Kathy!" he screamed "Where are you?!!"  
  
He ran around the house looking for a way in, the mess was everywhere.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Kathy! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm standing behind you Superman"  
  
Merrill turned around quickly to see his friends mildly amused eyes and smirk, her jeans were dirty, her hair was out of place (she had a thing about her hair being exactly straight) but her eyes were alive  
  
"What happened??" He asked her "Are you ok?" "I'm simply delightful Merry! In fact I was just going to invite some alien things 'round for a cuppa, you know. since they have moved in" she replied sarcastically, Merrill broke into a wry smile  
  
"How many?" he mumbled  
  
"Oh 4 or 5, you know how much they hate water?"  
  
"How the hell did you figure that one out?"  
  
"Well there I was in a bath minding my own business when all of a sudden a great dirty big alien jumped through the window, suffice to say. I'm a quick learner"  
  
"You took on 5 aliens on your own" Merrill looked at her, a smear of blood on her nose was all injuries visible  
  
Katherine looked down "No. Not on my own" she quietly said, Merrill followed her gaze, his blood froze.  
  
5 human bodies lay side by side, 3 smaller than the others. They were staring blankly into the sky; he could have sworn he'd seen one of them before..  
  
His gut clenched.  
  
It was her family.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
Hope you enjoyed, trying to avoid Mary-Sueness! If anyone can offer me any help whatsoever please do! I really need a beta reader to help me with my story! If your interested email me snakegirl@ntlworld.com Please Review even if it is to tell me a typo or something, I would appreciate it.  
  
By the way this is just me testing the water, if you think I should carry on with this fic please tell me if not then please tell me too ( Thank ya kindly ^_^ 


	2. Auntie Kitty

Bitter/Sweet Lullaby

Welcome to the second chapter! And thanks for all your response (heh 2 of you! Yay!) After all it is reviews that make the world go round ^_^ and in response to Earthworms question: Katherine is merely past the stage of tragedy, she's in shock, and for the sake of my SANITY she will not become an alien lol

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I would not be writing fan fics about it, I would be rolling in a bath of money (hopefully with Mr Phoenix!) *sigh*

(Chapter started)

Someone holds me safe and warm/Horses prance through a silver storm. /Figures dancing gracefully/Across my Memory… - Once Upon a December

Katherine's eyes watered, her family lay before her. Before Merrill, her very best friend whom they treated like a son. Katherine watched as Merrill ran to each of the bodies in turn as if he needed to convince himself they were dead, she knew they were of course; with her own eyes she seen the monsters hold them and empty their poison into their lungs, whilst she lay helpless in the corner…

FLASHBACK

"Kathy hurry up will you?" Robert Wallace shouted to his eldest daughter, she lived here from she graduated and they were visiting.

"Sure dad! Gimmie a second!" she shouted back relaxing into her bath, stretching out she heard a knock at the window.

She looked at the window, a dark figure passed over it.

"Hello?" she called at it "Look Jessica there's no point in pretending you're a ghost or something!" 

Another knock came from the roof, Kathy got out of the bath and quickly dried off, and putting on some quick clothes she opened the bathroom door

"Mum, dad?" she called "There's someone on the roof! Where are Jessie and Dean?" 

"They're down here with their friend" Miranda answered. Kathy's heart grew colder; a gnawing feeling appeared in her stomach.

Another knock

Kathy screamed as the bathroom window was shattered, to her horror a grotesque alien jumped in.

Katherine screamed the hardest she could.

BACK TO REALITY

"Kathy… Kathy come on" Grahams voice pulled her back to reality, he was supporting her. Merrill was weeping loudly on the ground; she closed her eyes for a second and walked towards him

"Merry? Look at me" she pulled his tear stained face to hers "I'm so scared but we have to be strong, we have to get out of here, away from them, ok?" 

Merrill nodded and stood beside her, she stumbled slightly and he helped her up. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, where she remained.

As they walked past Graham who was muttering a silent prayer, Merrill nodded to him and pointedly looked at Kathy's blood stained t-shirt, Graham's blue eyes opened in realisation. He hurried behind them

Bo was sitting bored in the car occasionally checking for signs of her brother waking up, she could see her Auntie Kitty's house and was wondering why her daddy and Uncle stopped here so suddenly.

A tiny frown crossed her eyebrows and she woke up Morgan

"Nnuuuggg… Bo! I'm sleeping… what's wrong?" Morgan sleepily replied 

"Morgan I'm scared" Bo said quietly looking at her shoes

"What's wrong, where are we? Where's dad?" Morgan blinked awake  

"I'm afraid of the aliens and we're at Auntie Kitty's house and dad's there"

"Why are you afraid of the aliens Bo?" Morgan asked looking out the window and watching his dad

"Because I had a dream and they came back and they were scary and they killed us and I don't want you to die Morgan!" Bo cried to her brother

"I'm going to be fine, the aliens are gone Bo… you know this!" Morgan comforted his sister

"They're not!" She shouted at him "I saw them!" 

"Aunt Kitty!" Morgan screamed at Katherine who winced, when Bo was younger prouncing Katherine and found it difficult so had decided that Auntie Kitty was a perfect solution. Merrill had found this very amusing and called her Auntie Kitty; her reaction was enough to stop him.

"Hey Morgan, how ya doing mate?" she forced out "and there's Bo! She looks more like an angel everyday!"

"I'm good Kitty!" Morgan replied sincerely, Katherine caught Merrill's eye and smirked, warning him to say it and die.

"That's nice to hear" she smiled at them.

"Merrill you drive, Katherine take front seat and I'll go into the back" Graham's voice wandered over, they all complied.

(End of chapter)

Again guys thanks for the reviews!  I need more ;) Stay tuned! Here's a snippet of the next chapter….

"Where to?" Graham asked 

"I'm hungry" Bo quirked up, her reply was followed by Morgan's "Me too!"

"Merrill you hungry?" Graham asked his brother

"Absolutely famished" he smiled into the back

"Kathy is sandwiches ok?"

Katherine turned to Graham, her eyes full of seriousness. 

"Give me sandwiches… or give me death" 

Everyone in the car laughed.

And the above snippet is a true story from my life (only of course Joaquin Phoenix was not beside me inquiring about sandwiches, Mel Gibson was not in the back. If they were… suffice to say *teenage meltdown*)

Coming soon!


End file.
